Poisoned
by WonderPickle
Summary: Batman is poisoned by The Joker, and when Diana searches for a cure, she gets more than she expected. Wonder Bat one-shot.


**Again not sure if anyone goes this far back into my profile, but this story was in horrific need for a clean-up.**

 **So if you did happen to come back here, enjoy!**

* * *

Diana paced around the Watchtower control room, attempting to think. Her thoughts were clouded by the worry swamping her mind. "Something's _wrong_ , J'onn. I _know_ it is," she said to the Martian who was operating the strange buttons at her side.

"He can handle himself, Diana," J'onn responded, not looking up.

"I know, I just..." she began, but her voice trailed off.

The concern was rapidly infusing itself in her tone. She tried to remove it quickly, since, after all, warriors were _never_ as paranoid as she felt. They had confidence and faith. She inhaled deeply, attempting to push out all of the negative emotions out of her body. Of course, it didn't work.

"That's the cost of caring for someone," J'onn said, "He feels the same way about you every time you go off into battle."

Her gaze flicking up towards him. "He does?"

J'onn stared at her, bewildered. "Of course he does. Don't you see that?"

Her light of sight returned to the floor whilst she shrugged nonchalantly.

J'onn ceased pressing the buttons. He stepped in front of her, putting his green skinned hands on Diana's shoulders. "Bruce may not show it, but he cares for you deeply. Would he have ever asked you to dinner if he didn't?"

She sighed, giving him a small smile. "That's just Bruce."

"He cares for you immensely, Diana," J'onn replied sternly, "He just had difficulty expressing himself. He _is_ the most stubborn man on the planet."

Diana snorted. "You're telling me."

J'onn smiled and went back to whatever he was doing on the controls. Diana never had any clue what it was exactly, but she didn't question.

"J'onn?" she asked after a moment or so had passed.

"Yes?"

"Let's...keep this conversation between us, okay?"

The Martian smiled. "You have my word."

Diana returned the smile and flew downwards onto the first level of the watchtower. Flash was playing an intense game of chess against Green Lantern while Hawkgirl was cleaning of her mace from Hera knows what. Superman had gone on the mission with Bruce, his absence making the Watchtower a lot less joyful.

Diana put her hands on the table GL and Flash rested their game board upon. Wally looked up. "I'm winning," he informed her immediately.

"No you're not," Green Lantern replied, moving a white chess piece and proceeding to move a black one off onto the side of the board. "Checkmate."

Flash furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration. He picked up a black piece and dropped it on a different square on the board. GL moved a white piece in the same spot. He snatched Wally's, gripping it in his palm. "Checkmate, again."

Flash shot up suddenly, kicking his chair back. "Forget it. You win."

GL grinned in satisfaction. "Anyone else want to play me? Hawkgirl?"

She stared at him. "No thanks. That game is far too uninteresting. I don't see why you can't just smash the pieces when you take them off the board. That would make it a lot more entertaining."

GL sighed. "Then all the pieces would be smashed, and you would never be able to play again."

She scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

Diana never quite understood their relationship. They loved each, quite a lot actually, and it was very obvious to the rest of the team. But they were always arguing. _Always_.

Turning around, she was just in time to witness the garage door opening. Bruce and Clark were back.

She grinned, striding up to greet them. But she didn't get the smile she had hoped she would receive. Instead, Superman began dragging Bruce out of the javelin they had just arrived in. He was clearly doing it as gently as possible. That could only mean Bruce was injured.

The rest of the team raced up behind Diana to the returning heroes, all caught off guard by the sight before them.

Diana, though, was not at all surprised. She had _known_ that something was wrong, and she _always_ trusted her gut.

Superman glanced up grimly. "He's unconscious. I think it was poison. Joker was about to hit me with it but Bruce jumped in the way..."

Hawkgirl rested a hand on his arm. "It wasn't your fault, Clark."

"We need to get him to the infirmary. Now," Diana interrupted impatiently.

Superman gently readjusted his grip on his friend, carrying him as softly as he could manage. The other five followed quickly behind. Diana, of course, in the lead.

J'onn rushed up beside her as the team walked. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," he whispered.

"Don't be. I'm just glad Superman rushed him up here," she replied, quietly enough so that no one else could hear her. She made her voice even more silent for what she was about to say next. "Do you think you can heal him?"

J'onn averted eye contact. "I don't know. But I'll do my best."

They reached the infirmary without the Martian uttering another word to her.

Superman slowly lowered Bruce into a bed, Diana instantly joining him. She peeled the cowl off his head and tossed it onto a nearby chair. His hair was plastered to his face, glistening because of the sweat. His eyelids were tightly closed, but splotches of red gathered around them. Hints of purple linger within his veins, so colored they became hugely visible.

Diana's heart pinched at the sight of him like that.

After taking a breath, she suddenly realized she didn't even have to ask to be alone with him. The fellow heroes, after just a glimpse at her, began to leave without question.

Once they exited, she reached for Bruce's hand. It was cold as ice, still as a statue. The princess dropped in the chair next to the bed, not letting him leave her grip.

She gazed at him sadly, wondering when he would wake up. _Why did there have to be so many cruel people in the world? Why couldn't there only be peace?_

 _Because men don't work like that_ , her mother would've said. But her mother didn't know the good kind of men. Like all of her of her colleagues in the Justice League. She didn't know Bruce.

"Diana?" J'onn called, standing in the doorway, "I need to run some tests on him."

She sighed. "Do whatever you need to do."

She took one last, longing look at Bruce before she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Clark couldn't help feeling guilty. It was his fault Bruce got hit by the poison. His. He couldn't stand when someone got hurt on his behalf. Especially when it was one of his closest friends.

With his heart heavy in his chest, he stared out of the window. Millions of stars gleamed against the blackness of space. They all reminded him of the population on earth. So many to see, so many to protect, and all of them worth saving.

Sudden footsteps echoed in his ears. Turning around, Diana appeared behind him. "How is he?" he asked.

She stared at him with delicate eyes. "He's still unconscious, but J'onn is about to run some tests."

He began to feel even guiltier, because, of course, Bruce being injured had an effect on the whole team, but especially Diana. She was his girlfriend after all.

Clark recalled when they had their first date together, that was the only time he had ever seen Bruce nervous. Ever. But ever since the two of them met, they had an undeniable connection. The other five of them had recognized that, but Bruce and Diana never acted on their attraction to one another until Bruce finally decided to speak up. It had only taken him several years to do so.

"Diana, I...I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen," Clark apologized.

She gave him a sad smile. "This isn't your fault. We both know Bruce wouldn't have let you get hit by that poison even if both his legs were broken."

Clark chuckled slowly. "I know."

* * *

Diana was pacing for the second time in two hours because of her concern for Bruce. She was outside the infirmary, checking every few seconds to see if something had changed. It never did, but she still couldn't help herself.

Even with all of her warrior training, and her mother teaching her to oppose men, she couldn't pry her eyes from the window for more than a minute. Mother would be so disappointed, she thought, But why should I care? Mother isn't here.

She knew she needed a solution, and fast. It only looked like her boyfriend was getting worse.

Where would she find a solution? The Joker probably made the poison incurable so no one could cure it except...

Diana, suddenly bursting with ideas, bounded into the infirmary. She neglected the fact that J'onn was in the middle of testing. "J'onn. I need your help."

"Diana," he told her, "I am trying to help. Bruce's condition keeps getting worse. I'm trying to heal him."

"That's just it. He can't be healed. The Joker is the only one who has the cure," she said.

Bewilderment coated his face. "How do you there even is a cure?"

"Because," she blurted out, "I'm thinking like Bruce. And Joker knows that Batman would've tracked him down, battling him until that creep finally relinquished a cure."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong."

"Diana, you can't just leave him."

"I have to go save him."

"What if you're not saving him? What if you wind up getting sick, too? That would be two Justice League members out of commission for however long it will take me to reverse it."

Diana sighed. "J'onn it's the only way," she informed him, "I have to go see the Joker."

She stared down at Bruce. His condition was rapidly worsening. His veins were even more purple, he was drowning in his own sweat, and those red splotches now covered his entire face. "I need you to tell everybody I went on a mission. It doesn't matter where. Just don't mention Joker. I don't want anybody else to get hurt."

Finally stepping away from the testing machine, J'onn placed a hand on each of her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, trying to convey her how serious he was about not wanting her to leave. "I know you're upset about Bruce, and you want to help, but you can't leave, Diana."

Her jaw clenched. She understood his reasons, but him attempting to stop her only forged an angry fire rising in her stomach. "I'm done asking."

"Diana-"

"I'm going to find that sick clown, J'onn, whether you like it or not."

The Martian was out of ways to convince her. She was the most stubborn woman on the planet. ...No wonder she and Bruce got along so well. He sighed. "Fine. But what am I supposed to tell him if he wakes up and you're not here?"

"Tell him I'll be back soon."

Pressing a kiss to his sweaty forehead, she nodded at J'onn, and exited the infirmary.

She hoped her friends wouldn't notice her absence, especially if she took the one vehicle that no one could see.

* * *

All four of them sat in the cafeteria, absolutely silent. Flash had his hands laced tightly together, beads of sweat on his palms.

No one said anything, all afraid of what would come out of their mouths if they dared to open them. We're the Justice League, Flash repeated in his head. We'll get past this. We've faced death before and knocked it back on it's butt. ...Wait...does death have a butt?

J'onn came into the room, causing all of them to instantly stand up. Superman was the first to say, "How is he?"

J'onn's face only reflected an unmistakeable grimness. "I'm afraid he's getting worse. I'm doing all I can to cure him."

The team all, in their own ways, looked solemn.

"He's gonna make it," Flash spoke up, "He's Batman for crying out loud!"

GL nodded slowly. "Flash is right. He's the most stubborn man on the planet, he'll never let something as petty as this stop him."

"One can only hope," Hawkgirl mumbled.

J'onn tuned to leave. "I must get back. He won't heal himself."

Shayera scoffed. "Somehow, I doubt that."

* * *

J'onn continuously checked the monitors that he had hooked up to Batman's chest. His heartbeat was unusually slow, and his breathing wasn't quite normal. But he was alive.

J'onn draped a wet towel over his friend's forehead, attempting to lessen the sweat, but it didn't seem to be working. He turned back to the monitors when he heard a feeble voice pipe up from behind him. "J'onn?"

He glanced back at Batman, who's eyes were open, and whose heart rate picked up ever so slightly. "You're awake."

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned by the Joker. I'm working on flushing it out as we speak, but it's still in your veins. It hasn't reached your heart yet, though."

" _Yet_ ," Batman groaned as he tried to shift his body. He looked around, and when he apparently didn't find what he was looking for, glanced back at his colleague. "Where is she?"

"Diana?" J'onn said, knowing he didn't even have to ask whom his friend was referring, "She's on a mission." The lie felt like a sin on his tongue, but it was in Batman's best interests to not know where she truly had headed.

Bruce made moaning noises as he struggled to talk. "You always were terrible liar, J'onn."

"She's on a mission. She needed to clear her thoughts."

"We both know that's not true," Batman replied. He tried to sit up, but it obviously caused him too much pain. J'onn was quickly at his side and pressing him back into the pillows. "I'm fine. I don't need a nurse."

"You're sick. I'm going to help you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Bruce," J'onn said, "You have _poison_ running through your veins. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No," Batman informed him in a stern tone, "Now, where is Diana really?"

That's exactly what J'onn was dreading. Batman waking up and Diana not being there. She was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. But then again, so was he, and he wasn't going to give up until he found out exactly where she went. He knew though, he couldn't tell Batman the truth. "Alright, fine. She went down to Earth so she didn't have to be here while you were sick, and she was going to come back up when you were healed."

"That was a worse lie than the first one," Batman responded weakly. J'onn could tell he was trying to figure it out, it was like he could physically see the gears turning inside the other man's head. Batman obviously couldn't think straight with his illness, but that didn't stop him from trying.

About a minute later, J'onn realized Batman had come to a conclusion, and it was the right one. "She went to see the Joker," he said. J'onn tried extremely hard to obscure both the agreement and fear building up in his eyes. But it was evident to both of them that it was there. "J'onn you have to let me out of here so I can stop her. If I don't we'll both be dead," Batman barked.

"You're too sick. You can barely handle sitting up straight, let _alone_ going into battle with your deadliest enemy. You're staying right here," he sighed, "Besides, she told me she wanted no help."

"That _clearly_ means she needs it," Bruce growled, trying to heave himself out of the bed. But his muscles refused to help. So, he dropped back down like his arms were made of paper.

"You see?" J'onn said, "You have to stay here and rest while she gets you the cure."

"She'll never get it. The Joker will infect her, too. But there's no one there with her, and he'll leave her to die," Batman told him, sounding worried. He never sounded worried.

"Why are you doubting her?" J'onn asked, "She's stronger than you believe her to be."

"Because," Batman replied, "I'd rather it be my body you were burying than both of ours."

* * *

Diana reached the building where she presumed Bruce and Clark fought the Joker. It was the coordinates that had been manually entered into javelin they last used. She'd checked before she'd gotten into her own vehicle.

The entrance was dark and silent, full of no life whatsoever.

Hand on her lasso, she slowly took small steps inside. Although she had no fear of it, the darkness was not her favorite place to be.

She took a deep breath. "Joker!" she called, "We need to talk."

There was a short moment of silence.

"No need to yell. I'm right here, Wondy," a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Diana quickly jumped forward, spinning on her heels in the process to face him. "I need that cure for Batman. _Now_."

"Someone's impatient!" Joker giggled, "What's a matter? Old Bats isn't gonna make it? Boo hoo." He put his hands up to his face, as if he was imitating a crying child.

"Joker _give me_ that cure."

"Or what? You can't kill me. You'd get kicked out your little hero club for such a thing!" He grinned mischievously, erupting into explosive laughter.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want the cure."

"Of course you want to hurt me, Wonder Woman. I'm killing your little boyfriend! But...you won't! And besides," he told her, his grin made him look like the psychotic killer he truly was, "you're mine now."

"What are you..." Diana began, but never getting to finish because thick hands covered her mouth. Using her super strength, she kicked backwards. Somehow, it had no effect. How was that so?

"I'm kidnapping you, Wonder Babe," Joker laughed, "The plan was never about Old Bats. It was about you. Bats was just an added bonus. I killed two birds with one stone. Or should I say two love birds with one stone. Take her away!" Joker laughed as he wandered off into the darkness.

Whilst being blindfolded, Diana was dragged away.

* * *

Clark went to visit Batman as soon as J'onn informed him that he had woken up.

"Clark?" Bruce said when he entered the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Diana," Bruce croaked instantly, "She's in trouble."

"What?" Clark replied, startled. He hadn't really expected Bruce to answer his question, but he hadn't expected an answer including the princess either, "J'onn, she's in trouble?"

J'onn averted eye contact while he answered. "I don't think she's in danger, my friends. She's just on a mission."

"No she isn't," Bruce replied, voice hoarse, "She went to see the Joker. For a cure."

Clark snapped his head up. "J'onn, she went to see the Joker?"

J'onn sighed. "She's too stubborn for her own good."

Clark looked flabbergasted. "We can't let her go alone!" he announced, glancing at his friends, "I'm going to find her."

He turned to run out the door, but the Martian quickly grabbed his wrist. "Diana asked me not to tell anyone. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I have to respect her wishes."

"J'onn, what if she's hurt?" Clark asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You two don't have enough faith in her."

"Call her," Bruce suddenly interrupted, his voice a hoarse whisper, "With the comlink."

Clark nodded. He put his hand up to his ear, where the device was located. "Diana?" he said, "Diana, can you hear me?"

No response. Not even the sound of a battle in the background.

Then a voice cracked into the comlink. "Hello, Superman," Joker greeted gleefully, "Worried about Wonder Woman, too? Looks like old Bats isn't the only one who has a little crush on our friend here." he giggled devilishly. "Speaking of crush, bring it in, boys!"

The sound of something on wheels was faint in the distance.

"Joker, don't hurt her," Clark warned.

"Or what? You won't kill me. You can't," Joker laughed. Clark felt like he could psychically see Joker's wicked smile in front of him. "She isn't as strong as you big boys think she is."

Something metal moved in the background. It sounded like an object scraping another one. Not good.

"Sorry you don't get a proper goodbye with your little friend," the crazy man told the hero with fake empathy, "But don't forget to tell Bats that this is in his honor."

"Joker," Clark started, "if you..."

He never got to finish, since Diana's pained screams began to be the only thing that filled the comlink.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Diana couldn't contain her screams. They poured out of her mouth like a waterfall.

Showing pain made you vulnerable, she knew that. But it was difficult to retain her agonized cries. The metal machine was pressing her ribs together so tightly she was afraid a few of them had already broken.

"Had enough?" Joker smiled when she couldn't keep her mouth closed.

"Why did you," she gasped, "tell them you had me."

"I moved you, Wonder Dummy. Do you think my master would appreciate me telling your little friends where he was hiding you?"

"Your master?" Diana breathed, "Who...is it?"

Joker chuckled and pointed to the shadows. She squinted through the blood and sweat filling her eyes. Someone stepped out from the darkness. He had smoothly cut hair, bright blue eyes, and Greek armor. Greek armor. "Hello Diana," he said, "it's nice to see you again." He smiled wickedly.

"Ares."

* * *

Batman continuously tried to lift himself up, but his strength was rapidly sapping. He could barely talk or think or even keep his eyes open. But he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm going to get Diana," Clark announced, preparing to exit the room.

"I'm coming with you," Bruce said, voice hoarse.

"No you're not. Bruce you're _ill_. You must rest," J'onn commanded.

Clark nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. Diana needs my help," protested Bruce weakly.

"Diana would kill you for going after her while you're sick," Hawkgirl replied.

The rest of the league was also inside the infirmary. Bruce hated having everyone there while he was recovering, but Clark didn't seem to see an alternative.

"She's right," agreed Flash, "I'll go with Superman."

"C'mon then," Clark said, waving his hand towards the door, "Stay here, Bruce."

Without a second glance at him, The Flash and Superman rushed outwards through the doorway. Bruce longed to go after them, but his body had other ideas. His muscles refused to work, and he collapsed back into the pillows. Darkness clouded his vision, even though he did his best to fight it.

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl cried out his name, but he was already engulfed in the black.

* * *

"Why hello, my dear Diana," Ares said.

"Why am I here?" she asked, finally catching her breath.

"Why do you think? I want to make you suffer before I cut your heart out," he stated with a grin.

The strange machine pushed at her from both sides and snap! another rib was broken. She gritted her teeth, but she refused to scream again. Blood dripped onto her uniform, and clotted around her chest. Sweat ran down the sides of her forehead and gathered on her palms, which were chained up on the wall behind her. Her feet were chained up as well.

Maybe...just maybe...she could get out of it. If she regained enough of her strength. Her lasso was behind Ares, on a table that Joker was protecting. If, she could break free and reach it, she could get herself out of there. But she needed to keep the god talking.

So she had to stall. "Why do you want to kill me?"

Ares stared at her, obviously frustrated that she didn't know the answer. "Ever since you were born, the gods have shown favoritism to you. I have somehow faded away, and it's like my father has forgotten me," he narrowed his eyes at Diana, "No more. You're another mortal. They won't remember you for long."

"So you're killing me out of _jealousy_?" Diana asked.

Joker giggled. "A god jealous of a mortal? L-A-M-E."

Flames burned in Ares' eyes. Literally. "Shut up you puny man. Or I'll kill you as well."

"Ares. Don't kill me out of _jealousy_ ," Diana told him.

"I'm killing you so I can rid the earth of someone who will just end up destroying it," he growled. Confusion must've brimmed upon her features since he leaned in closer towards her. "Oh come on, Diana. You're the most powerful woman on the earth. You could defeat Superman if you actually desired to hurt people. But one day, you will, and the destruction of this planet will be your fault."

Somewhere inside Diana something snapped, but it wasn't a bone. It was the line that held her anger in check. All of the enmity for him filled her chest, her eyes flaring. She pulled forward with all of her remaining strength, and broke the chains in half. In the blink of an eye, she kicked Ares in the stomach. He went toppling backwards. A screamed erupted from throat, but this time it wasn't because of pain. It was a battle cry.

* * *

"J'onn, what's wrong with him?" Hawkgirl asked, irritated. She had been repeating same question for two minutes straight, but hadn't received a response.

"J'onn?" GL said. He also couldn't keep the annoyance out of his tone.

The Martian was anxiously typing buttons on the controls that connected to Batman's chest. The way the monitor looked made Hawkgirl uneasy. It was beeping furiously, each noise causing her to become angier.

J'onn turned away from the controls and looked grimly at his friends. "He's unconscious again. His condition is worsening. If Wonder Woman doesn't get that cure soon..."

"It'll be fine. We all know how tough Di is," Hawkgirl promised.

GL put his hand up to his ear, talking into his comlink. "Green Lantern to Superman." After a few seconds, Hawkgirl heard a muffled voice. She assumed Superman had replied. "Batman's condition is worse. You need to find Wonder Woman soon. He needs that cure."

"John, they might need some assistance," Shayera suggested.

He nodded in agreement immediately. "Good idea. Hawkgirl and I are coming down to help you."

Assuming that his girlfriend was behind him, GL flew out.

But Hawkgirl remained several extra seconds to leave J'onn a final request. "Keep him alive."

* * *

Flash ran on the ground, following Superman, who soared through the air above. He was leading his fellow hero to where he and Batman fought the Joker.

For about the millionth time in his life, Flash wished he could outrun his problems. But as he reminded himself again and again, life was not that simple.

Superman dropped next to the speedster. "This is it," he told him, pointing to an abandoned building that was a few yards in front of them. Superman repositioned himself so he could land feet first on the ground. Opening the doorway for his teammate, they both strided inside.

It was complete darkness, neither of them able to see a thing. He followed Superman as best he could through the black. "Was there light here before?" he asked.

"There was..." Superman responded suspiciously.

"Well Supes, I'm kind of wondering where it went."

"So am I," Superman said warily, shaking his head, "Joker! Where are you?"

"Diana!" Flash yelled concernedly, "Diana, you here?"

A sudden and loud crash vigorously shook the entire building. It obviously hadn't come from nearby, but they both knew it had something to do with their missing princess.

"She's here somewhere," Superman stated slowly, "And she's probably fighting for her life."

* * *

Diana held herself tall and proud as she once again knocked the god down to the ground. She neglected her injuries to continue fighting. She came here for a reason, and that reason was to save her boyfriend's life. To do so, she first had to save her own.

"Oh, I do love a good fight," Joker giggled from across the room whilst Diana pinned Ares to the floor. Her foot dug further into his chest, preventing him from moving. She forced all of her weight and power into it. The god only needed a minute to gather his strength, then he could shove her off. She just needed her lasso.

"Shut up, _insignificant mortal_ ," Ares bellowed, "I'm going to kill you, too."

"Hehehe I'm terrified!" Joker said sarcastically, bubbling with excessive laughter.

Ares roared with anger as fire beams shot out of his eyes towards Diana. They hit her square in the chest, instantly launching her backwards. Her insides exploded with pain as she moaned on the ground. She was yards back, against the stone hard wall.

Ares came charging at her once more, but she quickly rolled out of the way. His fists smashed into the floor where she was previously sitting.

She had about two seconds before he got back up. So, Diana raced to the table with her weapon. "Ooo, is the Princess Wondy scared?" Joker taunted. He obviously was since he was standing in the corner, merely observing the battle. Not participating.

Just as the god stood back up, Diana snatched her lasso and brandished it in her hand. Ares charged at her once more, although it wouldn't do him any good. She readied the object in her hand and swung it just as Ares was in reach. The lasso wrapped around his waist tightly. Causing him to tumble down. Diana tied one of the ends onto the bolts that once held the chains her arms were encased in. She managed to do so just before Ares would have gotten free.

Diana marched up to the Joker as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. Smirking, she bent the barrel of the gun sideways.

Wide-eyed, he yelped.

"Why are you working for Ares?" she demanded, "It won't do you any good."

"Of course it will. I'll see good old Bats dead and you along with him!" Joker laughed and pulled something else out of his pocket. A grenade launcher.

She attempted to dodge it, but the weapon exploded all too close to her. Her body collapsed in a heap on the floor as Ares simultaneously broke free.

"Looks like your time is up, Wonder Woman," Ares snarled.

* * *

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl soared through the air side by side. Her wings flapped constantly, making a large swooshing sound. "That's the place!" he called as they neared the building, "Superman gave me the coordinates."

They both aimed themselves downwards, landing in front of the building. Before GL could move a muscle, his girlfriend already had the door wide open. She stepped inside first without question. Ladies first, alright.

The place was completely black, no light at all. Until GL produced a lantern with his ring, that was.

"Flash?" Hawkgirl whispered, "Superman?"

Flash's voice emerged from thin air as he stepped into the light. "Hawkgirl?"

Superman followed his lead, and soon enough all four of them were green skinned underneath the reflection of the lantern. "We need to spread out and find Diana. She's in the building somewhere. My x-ray vision can't seem to locate her," Superman stated.

"Hawkgirl and I will take the east side of the building. You guys take the west," GL responded. He produced an extra lantern from his ring, handing it to Flash. They all exchanged nods, then walked in opposite sides of the building.

* * *

Superman stepped quietly along the floor, Flash in close pursuit.

"We felt the room shake a few minutes ago, so she can't be been very far," Wally pointed out.

"That's true," Superman responded.

"Do you think maybe she was in the basement or something?"

"Basement...that's probably where Joker is hiding her."

"Use your x-ray vision again."

"...It didn't work before, I'm not sure-"

"We gotta find her, Supes. Just use it!"

Superman did as Flash said and continued using his power for a few yards. Come on Diana, he thought, Where'd you disappear on us?

He and Superman walked for what felt like an eternity, but was probably realistically only two minutes.

Another crash vibrated the room, almost causing Flash to fall over. "We have to find her. Quickly," he said.

"I know that, Wally. I just can't seem to locate her," Superman replied. They walked for several more moments, but eventually Superman said, "I got her!"

Flash pressed the button in his mic. "We found her."

In a matter of seconds, he described the spot they were in to GL.

Superman suddenly hurtled through the floor, just leaving Flash to follow.

* * *

Ares grinned wickedly and moved in closer towards Diana. She was still on the floor, desperately trying to get up, but her body refused. It seemed to be trying to tell her it was too tired to continue.

She faced her palms flat on the ground, and used her last ounce of energy to push herself up. She was eye to eye with the vicious god. Joker was only a few feet behind, readying his grenade launcher again. Diana stood in an attack stance, ready to strike. A sick feeling was settling in her stomach.

Suddenly, a figure came raining down from above. Even from behind, she could tell it was Clark. Flash was right behind him, but he ended up having a rough landing due to his inability to fly. "Diana! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, excited to see her.

"Fine."

The Joker cackled. "Two more have joined the party I see! That just means more of you pesky heroes to kill off," he beamed, pointing his grenade launcher at Flash. Using his speed, Wally disarmed him and proceeded to sweep him off his feet with a heavy blow to the nose.

Ares growled in anger. "I will kill you all," he thundered. But Superman raced towards him and rapidly began throwing punches.

The Joker tried to pull all sorts of tricks out of his pockets, but the Flash was too fast for him.

All of the sudden more heroes appeared, except this time, it was Hawkgirl and GL. The two of them instantly joined in the fighting, no questions asked.

Diana desired to help them, but she wasn't quite able to move her limbs. It was a miracle she wasn't collapsed on the floor already.

The Joker sunk to the ground, blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. Flash didn't take his eyes of the fallen enemy. Hawkgirl stood beside him, mace aimed at the Joker's throat.

Superman continuously pounded on Ares, but not all of his hits had effect. GL whacked him with something made out of his green energy, but Diana couldn't quite make out what it was.

The god was somehow still standing, although it was clear to everyone that he was about to be beaten. He just needed one last punch to finish him off. So, Superman jammed his knuckles into the center of Ares' face. The god crumpled.

Diana also fell to the ground. Her legs had finally given out. She fought to keep her eyes open as her friends screamed her name, but the blackness had taken over her vision.

* * *

Diana awoke in the infirmary with bandages wrapped around her broken ribs. She blinked a few times to clear away the grogginess. Looking around, she expected to find Bruce in one of the beds. To her dismay, he wasn't. Oh Hera.

But then she glanced at the chair beside the bed. A sigh she didn't know she was holding in rushed out of her, even though it pained her chest.

"Bruce?" she said weakly, more weakness in her tone than she thought she was able to display.

His head popped up instantly. "Diana? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I see you are, too. They found the cure?"

"That they did," Bruce confirmed. He lifted himself out of the chair, plopping himself on the edge of the bed. "Looks like we've switched places."

"Yeah," she agreed, "It's your turn to be worried."

"Extremely worried," he added after lacing his strong fingers through hers. "You didn't need to go get that cure for me."

"I did, Bruce. You were dying," Diana replied.

"J'onn would've figured something out."

"Your condition was quickly getting worse. You needed that cure," she argued.

"You didn't _have_ to get it," Bruce retorted.

"Yes, I _did_."

"Diana, I don't need you risking your life so blindly like that."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "It wasn't blind. I was doing what was necessary to save you."

Bruce scoffed. "I can take care of myself, Princess."

"You were dying, Bruce. You couldn't have saved yourself."

"Next time, Princess, don't do something like that."

"I wasn't going to let you die, Bruce. I..." she stopped herself. Immediately closing her mouth, she didn't want the words escape her. But it was too late. Bruce had already comprehended what she was going to say. He was just waiting for her to say it. "Because why, Princess?" he asked softly.

Another sigh left her, inflaming her chest. But she ignored the pain looked down at the ground, avoiding direct eye contact. "I couldn't lose you," Diana said, "because I love you."

"I didn't want you to go after the cure because I couldn't lose you either," Bruce replied gently, "I love you too, Princess."

She looked up, gazing deeply into his eyes. "You do?"

Instead of responding, he just kissed her lightly. Without caring if anyone was watching.


End file.
